The strongest Will Prevail
by Eternal-M0onlight
Summary: Akiro is ruthless,he's everything you wouldnt expect a leader to be,but it was his family's traditon to be like that. it was the only way to keep the Lionesses in line, or so he thought. Until one Lioness decides to branch out on her own after meeting a young Cheetah cub. Can Mira stop the rein of terror that is Akiro? Can Akiro keep his pride from rebelling against him?
1. A Confession of Love, and a harsh Lesson

_ARTIST NOTES_

_There are a few important things to be said before you begin reading._

_-There are and will be mature scenes throughout this Fanfic  
-I do not own anything Lion king related only these characters  
- The Pride is known as Raidon which in japanese means thunder god.  
-The characters name are pronounced as such : Mira(M-e-r-a), Soran( S-o-r-a-n), Akiro (A-k-e-r-o) Have fun and enjoy~_

_Arranged Marriage_

_A young chocolate colored lioness silently stalked through the savannah, admiring the meals before her and mentally choosing the best target. She was low on her hunches and about ready to launch, when a males voice called out her name. _

"_Mira!"_

_She cursed silently, growling to herself and turned around to see her young admirer bounding toward her, without a care in the world. He was just reaching adult, and ever since they were cubs together, he'd followed her around like some sort of lost pet. She sighed trying to be polite and greeted him with a half forced smile._

"_Hello Soran," She said as she glanced at the prey all around her taking off. Her green eyes glowed with irritation as she asked the next words. "Did you need something…"_

"_I uhh…well I…."He got a bit of a blush on his cheeks and mumbled under his breath._

"_Father decided I could pick my own mate…" he hesitated a bit and Miras eyes narrowed knowing what was coming._

_She growled. "I don't plan on having cubs Soran, Its just not going to happen, Ill spend my seasons alone rather than the arranged marriages that your father likes to inforce."_

_Sorans face fell, but his tone softened. "Don't speak like that Mira, you know if Akiro heard you, he'd have you on the floor in seconds, your neck between his teeth. You must obey the rules…"_

"_And what if I don't want to?" She roared angrily. "what if I want to love someone for my own terms, not for simply making cubs._

_Soran's expression looked hurt. "I-um…well I love you Mira…"_

_Mira's fierce expression softened and she came up and nuzzled him gently. He still was her childhood friend after all. "I know Soran, but its not the same for me."_

_Soran was all white with a silver muzzle, his eyes were different than other lions…one was more of an ocean blue…the other one a soft midnight. He was regarded with respect mainly because of those eyes…but if he has been anyone elses cub, he probably would have been put to death. His main was soft and flowy, and a soft black, He never would have done good on his own, had he been born from someone else. His features were always more soft than rugged, but he really was a handsome young lion. But what bothered Mira the most, is she couldn't see herself serving Soran, her childhood friend the rest of her life, pleasuring each other when in season, and giving him plenty of children. She wanted to be regarded as free to choose her own mate._

_There was a rustle in the bushes and Standing in front of Soran, Mira hunched low and growled, hackles raised. Akiro snarled…stepping out from the bushes he boomed in a deep voice. _

"_Stand down, Mira." Miras head hung low and she bowed to him in respect._

_He still snarled looking from her to Soran. Sorans expression was one of utter surprise and for a moment he couldn't manage utter a single word. Still stuttering he finally managed to speak…"F-father?" He said with a bit of worry in his voice. "what are you doing out so far away from the den?"_

_His eyes narrowed into a full glare as he looked at Mira and Mira felt a chill run down her spine. He circled her, nipping at her flanks and shoulders on occasion, Mira remained still knowing if she lashed out if would be her death._

_His growl turned into a low cackle and he turned to his son. "you want this skinny lioness for a mate? Shes nothing but a rebellious brat in need of manners." he said through bared teeth as he flashed an angry smile at Mira. Mira's limbs went cold, so he had heard every word of her rant…What now?_

"_She's very wise Father, don't you remember her? Shes the one I use to play with when I was just a cub…"_

_Akiro turned toward Mira again and his eyes showed something boiling within. "Ahhh yes, She always was a little bit of a rebellious one. He walked up to her and Mira remained frozen, preparing for the worst. _

"_Don't hurt her Father…please…" _

_Akiro smiled a brutal smile as he craned his head to look at his son. "On the Contrary my son, I intend to break her will, not her body, even if she gets a bit bruised along the way. And in the open plains, in front of her childhood friend and where any other lioness of the pride could possibly see or hear. He mounted her. He bit into her neck hard and Mira struggled to escape his grasp. She wasn't even in season! He humped hard banging into her body and her legs shaking beneath her. She moaned in pain, and when he finally released her. He turned to his son._

"_Learn from this son, When you need to break her will, simply be the dominant one. If she scratches or bites…bite back. From this day forward the Date will be set and the engagement is in stone." He turned to Mira with an evil smile._

"_Please my son Mira…." he cackled as he walked toward the den. He called behind him. "Your life could depend on it…"_

_As soon as his father was gone Soran ran up to her. Mira's eyes were full of tears._

"_Mira…I-I'm so sorry." He went to go toward her but she slapped him with her paw and took off running._

"_Just forget it." she called through tears. She ran as fast as she could, not caring about anyone or anything she ran to a secret little niche, a crawl space beteen two boulders that opened up into a slightly larger more comfortable area. It was like a secret little cave…her place to think when she couldn't stand The Raidon pride any longer._

_She was just about to drift into sleep when she heard a soft mewing. He ears pricked, that sound seemed a bit…familiar to her in a way. She stood up on her paws and attempted to discover the source._


	2. Secret of Protection

**_Artist Notes again_**

_There isnt much to say about this one considering its mostly self explanatory But I just wanted to let ya'll know That Nia the cheetah cub Her name means Purpose. And That Ill have links to pics of what all the characters look like using bases soon x3_

_So Enjoy~_

* * *

_A Secret of Protection_

He ears pricked over the soft mewing, she moved about to try to discover the source. Sniffing around, she realized what she hadn't realized earlier. Cheetahs had been in the area. She sniffed the ground and also picked up another scent…her pack mates…_They must have chased them off_, she thought to herself. She didn't particularly like Cheetahs, but they weren't much of a threat either unless they got near the cubs…they were small so tended not to pick a rather big fight with the lions when the lions out weighed them in muscle and size.

Another soft cry sent her ears forward again and she set out to track the source once more. As she got closer, she started to realize the the mewing was actually words..

"Mom," The voice called softly, sounding a little like it might cry. "Mommy!" it called a little louder

A Cub she realized…She hid in the brush for a moment, ducking low to see if anything would return. After 20 minutes, when no paw steps were to be heard. She went forward cautiously. Licking her nose and scenting the air, she appeared all around her trying to make sure she was not going to be ambushed. Instead she caught a small scent of blood. _Is this cub injured? _She thought to herself.

She wandered up to the cub, and it cowered down in fear. "You Hurt Mommy!" It cried out, "Mommy had to flee…she left me behind and she said she would be back…but she hasn't come back…" The little cub tried to get up and run away but Mira simple scooped one paw around her gently. She looked at her intently for a Moment. Deciding on what she should do with the cub. She obviously couldn't kill it, it was just defenseless. The Mother if injured more than likely wouldn't make it back, this cub needed shelter and protection. She nuzzled it gently, and it seemed to relax a bit. She knew an injured cheetah out there was good as dead…especially if one of the lionesses got a good bite out of her before she escaped…

Mira Picked the cub up by the scruff and crawled through the little boulder cave she hid away in from time to time. It looked up at her with pleading eyes, and she hated to disappoint the little cub but she deserved to know.

"What is your name little one?" Mira said softly, the cub perked up a bit and smiled at her.

"I'm Nia," The little cheetah squeaked out her eyes full of renewed curiosity since Mira did not seem to want to hurt her.

Mira smiled, a hesitant smile before continuing on. "Well, Nia how would you like it if I became your new mother…?: She said as softly as she could hinting that her mother would not make the journey back to her.

"But I already have a Mama…" she said sweetly…though her tone had an edge of fear to it.

"Well you see, Your mother, she…" Mira hesitated and sighed noticing the cub's eager expression. "She too far away to take care of you anymore…and" She struggled for words that would help the cub to understand as young as she is that it was okay to trust her and that she had to stay with her. Finally she came up with a reasonable excuse even if it was a lie. She would understand when she was older. "She asked me, to umm look after you."

"Oh Okay," She looked a little bit sad but she rested her head on her paw and yawned sleepily. Before she drifted off she looked up at the lion that would become your new mother. "waz your name" She yawned out sleepily.

Mira chuckled softly and nuzzled her. She really was cute…for a cheetah. "Mira, you may call me Mira." She whispered softly to the cub.

Nia smiled up at her sleepily and gently nuzzled into her a bit more. "you're very nice Mira…" she said right before she fell asleep.

Mira smiled at Nia, but inside her heart sank. She didn't know much about taking care of a cub yet alone a cheetah cub…if she showed her to the pride or Akiro, she would be killed instantly, seen as an enemy. But how could something so little be an enemy…she thought to herself. It just didn't seem possible. She was going to raise her as if she were her own, as if she was just a lion. She'd have to have sneak out constantly for her though…and she'd have to be careful she was not followed. She rest her head and decided to get some sleep she would join the pride again just before dusk. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into a nice deep sleep.

But as she slept she began to dream…a rather interesting dream of a cub from her past…when she was just a cub herself infact. She could almost remember those days by heart, and she remembered the way she felt every time she saw him. How happy they were playing together. And It all started right here in the Niche not too very long ago.


	3. a Lovely Dream, a Busy Day

_Moar Artist comments_

_Well not much to say about this one either Most of it is self explanatory again. But id like to let ya'll know that Akuma means Devil in Japanese that is all~_

_Sorry these are being uploaded to late im super busy during the day sometimes lol_

_Rememberance_

_Mira bounded about playfully chasing a small bird through the borders of the property when she bounded right into someone one._

"_Oof." She said simply in surprise, figuring she had bumped into one of the older lionesses. She looked up to see a lion, a bit bigger than her, in his teenage stages, smiling down at her._

"_what ya doing out here all by yourself…" He seemed to Mock at her playfully. "Shouldn't you be home with your Mommy…you're awful small."_

_Mira snarled in annoyance. "for your information," she grumbled to him. "I'M almost a teenager." She sat down with a plop and her expression seemed pouty._

_The young black lion simply smiled down at her and chuckled softly. He put a paw down lightly on her head and she batted at it. "Is that so Shrimpy?" He nudges her with his nose gently, causing her to stumble. "you're awful small." _

"_I'll show you small!" she exclaimed as she pounced at him tugging at one of his ears. He laughed and wrestled with her for a bit until they were both flat on their backs staring up at the sky. "Mama always said not to trust strangers…" Mira said out loud thoughtfully. "but you seem really nice…" she added on a bit shyly. The young lion chuckled and rolled over on his side to look at her. For the first time she noticed his eyes were a deep sky blue. She blushed as she realized she was admiring this strange lion for a moment and cleared her throat._

"_Ya know, I just spent the whole day playing with you yet I know nothing about you…I'm Mira, Im part of the Raidon pride. What about you…where do you belong? "_

"_Well, im a Rogue actually. I have no clue who my family is, or where I belong. The only memory I've ever even had to go off of is someone calling my name…" He sighed, thinking back. "They kept calling Kura, Kura, and when they didn't get a response :Kurayami no Kusari." _

_Mira looked thoughtful for a moment and she licked him gently. "You wanna be friends Kura?" She said a bit shyly. _

_He gave her a gentle shove with his paw and they both laughed. "Sure kid, stick with me we'll have a lot of fun." He smiled and winked at her._

_And so she did, she stuck with him many more summer days up until towards the middle of had gone to meet him one time, Not realizing that she was being by followed by Akuma, Akiro's father. He had been constantly sneaking out as of late and he was intrigued as to where the young lioness might be going. She went to meet Kura in the usual spot, right next to the niche and as he saw her, his eyes seemed to brighten. He watched them nuzzling for a moment and when she licked his muzzle, like some love struck teenager. Akuma burst out of the brush in anger, Kura roared back, daring to challenge the full grown lion in order to protect Mira. Mira cried out telling him to run but it was a little to late., Akuma struck his Shoulder flank, claws slashing through fur and flesh. Kura struck back leaving a deep gash near Akuma's eye. Akuma Momentarily blinded by blood and pain, he spared a glanced at Mira and ran._

_That was the last time she saw the cub she had called her friend…._

Mira awoke groggily to the sound of someone calling her name. She opened her eyes to see the cub peering at her with worried eyes. "Whats wrong Nia?" She said softly.

"I'm hungry," she complained. Mira knew the cub was still too young for her first lesson but it wouldn't be much longer. She poked her nose out of the niche, testing the air for danger. It was just before sunset so there may be a few animals still about she decided. She turned to Nia, trying to decide on how to do the hunt. She could make it like she was just casually out hunting, take it back to the pride and than give the remains to Nia. But than a trek with a cub at night for water would be dangerous. She shook her head deciding that she would just go for smaller game enough for her and the cub than bring back a bigger meal for Akiro and the others…as to put him in a good mood for being gone for so long. But more importantly it'd probably put him into a deep sleep so she could stay with Nia until she fell asleep.

"Stay put…ill be back in a bit okay?"

"okay!" chimed Nia eagerly.

Cautiously Mira climbed the rest of the way out and moved a medium sized rock to cover the entrance to make it look less like a cave and more like a rock formation. That would keep predators out and Nia in at least for the time being. So off Mira went to do the hunting.

*Back at the Pride*

Akiro paced restlessly across the den…eager for the sweet scent and taste of blood and meat in his mouth. It had been some time since the pack had gotten a decent kill to satisfy his hunger, what with all the bigger game like Zebra and Buffalo still on the other side of the river. The river was still too busy to be crossed, the tide high and the current strong. He growled in anger as he felt that for the third night in a row he would go hungry.

Soran looked at his father and sighed. "Do you want me to send the lionesses back out?" His father simply shook his head, a growl still formed in his throat. He lapped water from a nearby puddle in the cave, trying to calm himself.

Truth was, he was worried of rebellion, he could keep one mouthy lioness in check but if she spread the word and rallied the lionesses he would be overthrown quickly. There were 8 other lionesses in the pride besides her and it wouldn't even take 8 of them to overthrow him.

He turned to Soran with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Tell me more about…Mira." He spit her name out with a bit of angry venom.

Soran tried to take advantage of this moment, so not to get Mira in any more trouble. "She's great father, she's always excelled at hunting even though shes lean. Her build makes her able to run faster than the others. She's very smart, and can take down a buffalo all on her own, chase and all!"

He huffed as if uninterested but he was somewhat shocked to hear that this one lioness was so valuable to the pride. He never really paid attention to who brought the meals home, he just gorged. He definitely would need to make sure this lioness was kept in line if she was that important to the pride. He would secretly assign a spy to her…but what with all the lionesses working over time to bring in food, it didn't leave many choices. There was Shira, a dull tan brawny lioness with an eager to please nature. Autumn, a burnt orange/brown colored lioness with a strong leadership nature. But they would be useful for hunting, and they didn't know Mira's habits all that well.

Akiro smirked and turned to his son. He could use him as an excuse to spy on her. "Soran, I want you to spend more time with Mira…after all you two are to be wed someday after all. Pay attention to her more, watch stuff she does, it'll help you get to know her better.

"But Father, we were childhood friends-"

"People change as they age my son, get to know the new Mira, and let me know what you discover if anything seems…interesting." he lingered on the last word a bit catching Sorans's attention for just a moment but he ignored it.

"Alright father as you wish"

Mira panted exhausted after hauling in a young gazelle for her and Nia to eat as well as a decent sized Zebra for the rest of the pride. She instructed Nia to wait again and marked the area with her scent as to alert passerbys that she wasn't far and that if they came close there would be trouble. She then continued to drag the dead animal to the makeshift cave below a rather large rock formation.

Akiro seemed pleased as he saw Miro hauling in a decent sized zebra that might even leave them a bit of cache for the next day. His mouth salivated as he licked his nose and scented that sickly sweet smell of blood. _Fresh meat_, he thought to himself. But how did she obtain such a piece of treasure…it must have took her all day he thought. Well at least that was excuse her behavior for not being part of the hunt earlier today no matter the circumstances of their talk earlier.

When everyone was busy fawning over the meat-After Akiro had had his fill- she snuck out into the dark back to the niche about half a mile away.

She arrived to an anxiously awaiting Nia who looked at her with eagerness.

"what is it this time?" Mira suppressed a sigh.

Nia's eyes darted from side to side as she kind of danced a bit in place. "I Ummm…" She looked around her knowing that this wasn't the place for such actions. " I got to use the bathroom.'

Mira almost groaned and she nudges the little cub out of the den out into the open. She lead her to an area about another quarter mile fom the niche. And she made her mark behind a tree, coming out prancing as if proud she held it that long.

"Ready for bed?" she couldn't help but laugh at Nia's prancing. Nia nodded her head anxiously and curled around Mira's legs begging to be picked up.

"Oh alright." she said with a laugh as she picked the cub up and put her on her back for a ride. "Just this once."

Mira smiled and Nia giggled as they made their way back to the den for a good nights rest.


	4. A Bad Omen

_A Bad Omen_

Everyday after that Mira snuck away from the pride often to play, feed and occasionally nap with Nia. She was a bit of a handful she always wanted to wander around the area and Mira had to be cautious where they both explored being sure to remain outside the boundary line so as to not be seen or possibly smelled. Little Nia grew stronger with every passing day and by now she was about 6 months old.

Mira's heart soared a bit, she cared so deeply for Nia and seeing her grow up both warmed and ached her heart. She was still so very young, but she feared that one day, Nia may want to leave the nest, since she was not of the same species. It was almost time to start teaching her lessons about hunting. She settled into the Niche with Nia for the night when Nia asked her a rather surprisingly question.

"Mira? Do you have a crush on someone?" She kind of blurted out curiously.

"Haha, well when I was about your age, there was this one cub. We were really good friends."

Nia looked all dreamy as Mira told the story of the handsome fellow she played with as a cub who even at one point saved her life from an angry rhino.

"Haha that's enough stories for tonight little one, you've got a big day tomorrow, time for you to learn hunting."

She snuggled in close to Mira rest one head on her paw like she did when she was just a little cub. "Okay Mama," Nia said with a soft yawn. Mira's heart picked up for a moment, this was the first time Nia had referred to her as mother. She groomed her gently until she fell asleep and than she to went into a peaceful sleep.

Morning arrived and she had already gone out hunting for both Nia and the pride, catching a few meerkats for Nia, so as to not waste her energy when she needed to catch the bigger game for the pride.

Dragging a buffalo back, she got some skowering looks from the lionesses. Kita, Akiro's mate didn't look particularly thrilled at her and the arrival of the dead buffalo. Her look was almost one of suspicion as to why she managed such a big catch all on her own and so early in the morning. Both Kita and Shira were glowering at her, seemingly jealous that she was impressing Akiro so much. Mira had to impress Akiro in order to keep the pressure off of her and she could be gone for most of the day spending it with Nia. So when the pride preoccupied themselves with the meat instead of her, she slunk away into the shadows and made her way to the niche, as per usual she licked her nose and scented the air making sure she was not being followed. She scented the ground for any intruders or possible pack mates hanging nearby but all she got was her old marks to ward off predators. She renewed her marks carefully making sure to make them look random in case the pride members ran into them.

From afar Soran watched her strange behavior, Mira seemed to be checking the wind and scents around her more than usual, and Soran knew there wasn't any danger in the area, the lionesses had just finished scoping the perimeter for predators. He wanted to approach her but afraid of her anger he crept back shyly watching her from afar. When she reached a makeshift rock place, he watched as she moved a boulder out of the way and crawled into a makeshift cave. Curiously he decided this would be a good time to go talk to her. Trotting slowly up to the cave he gave it a sniff and almost thought he got a strong whiff of cheetah. Dismissing the thought, he realized Mira wouldn't be in an area strongly inhabited by cheetahs.

Just as he was about to crawl into the niche he saw a head poke out. It was a baby cheetah! She looked at him with fearful eyes and ducked back into the cave before Soran even had a chance to really understand what was going on. Mira leapt out pinning Soran to the ground snarling fiercely without paying attention to whot he intruder was. When she had him pinned her eyes widened in fear, than hardened with hate. She leapt off him picking Nia up by the scruff and carefully setting her so she was tucked safely between her paws.

Soran's eyes showed a mixture of emotion, hurt, fear, and even a bit of anger.

"What are you doing Mira?" There was a slight growl in his voice. "Shes not of your kind, and I thought you didn't want cubs anyways?"

"she is just as much family as any cub out there TO me." She said harshly, Turning to pick up Nia She growled as she added on. "and I don't want cubs…with YOU." She answered coldly.

"what if Akiro find out about her, what will happen then?"

"Mama," Nia called worriedly up at Mira who in turn nudged her to the niche. "Go back in Nia, I'll only be in a minute." Nia nodded obediently worried that she might cause anymore trouble if she disobeyed.

"Akiro cant find out, You already have me as your mate come my first season what more do you want from me?" she said exasperated.

Look Mira I ne-" He started

"Save it!" Mira snapped viciously, cutting him off. "you're father wouldn't let me out of it now anyways even if you asked him too. It would only mean my death."

Soran knew this was true but still he hesitated. "what are you going to do when she gets bigger? She needs to learn to hunt and it will be harder and harder to hide her?"

'Ill find a way. Her mother is dead, I'm the only thing she's got. I can relate to not having a mother, considering your Father killed mine…"

"She was a Traitor Mira! She joined another pride, fell in love with the lead male, and lead them straight to us."

"She came to get me!" Mira practically shrieked through tears. Soran finally dropped his pride and nuzzled her gently.

"Even So, I can't help what Akiro does…" He said softly he lifted her head with his paw causing her to look into his eyes. "but I promise not to tell him about Nia." She looked at him carefully for a moment, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. Deciding that she could believe him she nodded slowly

Contemplating as whether he should ask or not, he looked from her to the niche and back to her.

"Umm Where were you to going before I barged in anyways?"

Nia poked her head out and gave the young lion a big grin. "Mama's going to teach me about hunting today."


	5. Blossoming Friendship

Soran looked dumbfounded as he watched how well Nia did with pouncing and stalking lessons. Soran had impeccable hearing, but he never heard a rustle of the weeds or heavy breathing when Nia went for his swishing tail. He couldn't help but laugh when she went to go for his tail once and he had swished it just right causing her to trip over herself and his tail ended up flopped over her. She growled playfully and swatted at it and he just chuckled. Her turned around and picked her up by the scruff gently seting her on her clumsy little feet.

Mira eyed him cautiously for a while, still not certain if he would hurt Nia or not, but eventually she warmed upt o the idea of him being around her. It even bonded them a bit.

"She's quite rambunctious, but a great little hunter." He said taking a seat next to Mira while Nia ran about and played one day.

"She catches on fairly quick, if you show her, she's a sweet little cub." Mira said happily.

Soran carved lines into the dirt nervously with his claws. "Nia," He said almost so softly, she almost didnt hear him. "I'm sorry for being so harsh the other day, Nia deserves a chance at life like any other cub. She's a good little huntress and if at all possible would be a great addition to the pride." His voice fell at the end, knowing that this couldn't happen, not with his father still in rule.

"Akiro may be merciful, but there's no way he would allow Nia to run with the pride, especially not with Kita at his side."

"Kita influences him a lot, I overheard her telling the lionesses they weren't allowed to mate with Akiro or she'd deliver the death bite herself…"

"she said that?"

"Ya…" he hesitatd a moment before continuing, "I think she puts father in a bad mood a lot, I think that's why Akiro is never willing to find another alpha lioness, he knows what sort of power Kita has. Kita would have his hide."

"But He has to mate with the others in order to keep the Raidon pride going…" She sighed. "Kita just wants to insure her throne is kept safe I'm sure."

Soran looked around him for a moment, as if to check noone was in earshot of there conversation. "She doesn't like me at all…she calls me a failure, and tells me my white coat is a crime against nature, and my eyes are ugly…She doesn't want me to take my fathers place. Truth be told I don't want to either. The lionesses don't respect me much, although friendly they only seem tolerate me, where as they fear Akiro, because of Kita."

Mira nuzzled him gently, licking softly behind his ears to comfort him. He leaned into her, and he licked her in return causing her to blush.

"I know Akiro messed up things for you," He said softly in her ear, "But I intend take good care of you, I want you to be happy Mira, that's all I want for you."

Mira smiled and licked his muzzle gently. He understood it was hard on her, and that made her feel a bit better. Nira trotted up to them playfully.

"I'm ready for another lesson Mama!" she said happily after playing for a bit. She was very hungry and today was the lesson on how to manage her stamina in order to take down prey. She led Nia to some hunting grounds where Nia could practice hunting against some gazelles.

"Alright Nia," Mira whispered gently. "I want you to look at the heard for a long time and decide which one you think is the weakest in the group." Nia studied hard for a moment, trying not to get distracted by all the new scents around her. She noticed one Gazelle appeared to be limping, whether from a bite mark or natural injury she couldn't be certain. She crept closer, giving the indication to mira, she was ready for whatever came next. "Okay," she said in a low whisper, "Now measure how your going to take it down and use your speed to keep it from escaping and your claws to bring down its haunches. Soran or I will deliver the death bite."

Soran looked over at Mira and smiled causing her to smile back blushing a bit. Nia darted forward herding the gazelle away from the heard with amazing speed, even for a cub. She darted left than right snapping at the legs of the injured gazelle. She dug her claws into its back and Soran darted in from the front delivering the bite kill before it could escape.

Soran licked his muzzle, and took in an overwhelming sweet taste of blood. He felt satisfied that he participated in a hunt for the first time, considering the lionesses did it for him. Mira trotted up nuzzling Nia and congratulating her on doing a good job.

Everyone gorged on there share of the gazelle and when everyone was done Soran found it a good time to go home. He bathed on the shallow ends of the river to wash any blood smell or cheetah smell off his fur and trotted home feeling satisfied after hanging out with Mira everyday lately. Akiro met his son by the entrance of the cave, which seemed to surprise Soran a bit. "Father is something wrong?"

Akiro shook his head and motioned for him to follow. They wandered a distance to the east away from the den and he plopped down on his stomach under a shady tree. "I think its about time you and Mira get married," His voice was strained, he looked stressed.

"But Dad, you are still healthy and well, why do you need us to pick up the leadership so soon."

He looked around him, his expression pained. "Kita…She's not who she was when I first met her, shes developed a lot of anger and power, and she may ruin the pride if she continues to rule."

Soran nodded, he had to try to find a way to stall the mating ritual. "Why don't you have a talk with Kita, try to settle her down, she is your mate after all father. I need a bit more time with Mira, Im getting to know her better before her first season comes."

Akiro sighed, clearly not liking the idea of going to talk to Kita but he nodded, he would let his son have more time with his future mate to be. He had to at least make sure Mira was somewhat happy anyways or else she still may rebel against him and he'd be left to fend himself. He knew very little about hunting, even if he could defend himself well.

They lay there for a while in silence, before his father finally patted him on the back and said. "I hope she will make you very happy my son." he licked his ear gently before heading back to the den to talk with Kita. He wondered about what Kita would do or say when he banished her as alpha lioness. He could only hope, that it would go well.


	6. A Sticky Situation

Akiro wandered nervously into the den, careful not to meet eye contact with the other lionesses. Shira's ears pricked up in morbid curiosity, as she smelled the stress radiating off of him as if it were blood. One by one all the lionesses lifted and turned there heads from there conversations and social grooming to look up at their leader with curiosity and anxiety. Something didn't feel right about this moment…something bad was about to happen, they all could sense it. He met Kita up the more ramp like part of the cave where it broke of into two places, an upper part and a lower part. Kita and Akiro often watched the pride from above resting head near the edge to listen on the idle gossip and such from the pride.

"Kita." he said in a voice that demanded respect but also was extremely low to avoid others from hearing. "I need to talk with you."

Kita curled her tail under his chin seductively practically purring venomously "what is it my love?" she said in a sickly sweet voice that made his stomach role nervously. Something was already wrong with her mood, he could tell by the venom in her tone…or maybe she could just sense his nerves.

Feeling irritable he swatted her tail away gently and spoke. "I'm tired of you thinking you can run this pride." his voice was firm and it wavered slightly when Kita's slitted eyes turned to look at him. "I am the true ruler of this pr-pride. I o-order you to step down as Alpha lioness or be b-banished as an enemy to the Raidon pride."

Kita's eyes widened for a moment than slitted low, and her seductive purr turned into a menacing growl. She gave him a wide toothy grin as she crept towards him causing him to back up. She crept low in stalking position. Her grin was one of a huntress about to make a kill. "Is that so?" She said with a sickly, deadly chuckle. Akiro felt as if he had nowhere to run his back eventually up against the wall. He didn't want to fight her if he didn't have to. Kita snarled at him and her eyes seemed to glow in the dim-litted cave. She raised a paw and scratched him hard on the nose. Akiro roared and batted Kita hard on the cheek, sending her flying across the cave. The prides ears perked up but they didn't dare go up there, if they interfered it could be there own life at stake.

Kita snarled, quickly regaining her fighting stance. She ran for him quickly, and took hold of his ear with her teeth and tugged. Blood poured down the side of his mane, as he fought back a pained roar. He cuffed her hard on the back of the head, and finally she went down.

With a chunk taken out of his ear, he winced for a moment attempting to quell the wound. When the bleeding finally ceased…he roared for the pride.

*Meanwhile* Mira's ears pricked while out hunting with Nia. She knew that roar anywhere, and it was not a happy roar either.

"Nia, you must go back to the den." Mira said strictly walking towards the direction of her real den.

"But Mama, I-"

"No buts, I'll meet up with you soon. There's something I have to take care of. "

Little did Mira know though, that Nia had also heard the sound that her mother was now following back too. Her heart raced, the sound was so monstrous and brutal, she feared it might have something to do with Mira. She lay down in the tall grass for a moment, lost in thought, she debated as to whether or not she should go after Mira and figure out what is happening. She decided she will, how hard could it be if she didn't go into the cave at least…right?

Mira met Soran inside the cave who shot her a confused semi worried glance. She met his glance with a confused one of her own and they both looked up to the top part of the den. Where Akiro stood on the edge, Anger clear in his eyes.

"We have a traitor in our mix," he snarled his eyes scanning all the lionesses before falling on Mira. Mira squirmed uncomfortably, but than his gaze went behind him, to a groaning Kita. Kita slowly rose with a snarl in her throat, eager to tare Akiro's throat out when she was bashed against the cheek and met with claws.

It was only a flesh wound but she knew that it would scar. Her vision impared in one eye she snarled. 'I will overthrow and take my place one day just you wait." She looked around at everyone and some had looks of shock while others held glares.

"Kill her!" A Lioness chimed. Her name escaped Mira. Others grumbled that that was a bit extreme and that banishment should be enough. Akiro's angry roar reached out through the pride.

"SILENCE!" He roared angrily. "It has been decided." He turned toward his past mate and his eyes flashed a moment of pain, remembering the Kita she use to be, but in an instant it was replaced by anger.

"By the Great kings that have served before my time you are punished from Raidon land, you may not cross our borders for you are no passing friend, from now on if you step paw on our borders you are considered enemy. He put his nose almost touching her nose and snarled. "Is that to be understood?

Kita met him nose to nose with a snarl of her own. "YES!"she practically hissed back before turning angrily and trumping through the cave and beyond the pride.

Nia peered around the edges of the cave, as she sneakily climbed on top of two boulders and wedged herself in between the area where they were connected to remain hidden as she listened and watched the whole scenario. When she saw the way the male was treating that battered and bruised female she couldn't help but shutter…and the different chants of the pride. Everything almost seemed barbaric. She suddenly felt glad to be a cheetah, even if her mother was a lion. Being born into that pride would mean having to deal with the angers of the male.

She watched as the the lioness with gashes made her way through the pride. She edged closer to the cave to see where Mira was. But her back leg slipped and she cried out in fear. She hadn't meant to make any noise, but the fear of falling had her in tears. Her claws scraped against the rock as she used themf or support to get back on the rock.

Kita's ear pricked at the sound of a cry. She snarled at the lionesses who still continued to stare at her with dismay and block her path, making her way to the entrance of the cave. Sniffing the ground, She snarled when she spotted Nia in between the smiled an evil smile at Nia and roared for the pride. Nia also roared out of fear, she roared out for Mira.

The lionesses and Akiro joined Kita outside, knowing that she would only roar if there was an intruder.

When they saw the cub, one by one they taunted her as they leapt for her but Nia had wedged her self in between boulders, safe from their claws for now, but for how long?

"What's the matter little cub?" One of the lionesses purred evily, "Can't find your mother?" Mira roared angrily as she leapt her way through the crowd of lionesses and onto the rocks that contained Nia, secluded in one spot.

"The cub is with me." She said with a certain finality, lowering head in a prepared battle stance.

The lionesses roared with rage…Nia was beginning to wonder if she and Mira would ever make it out of this alive.


	7. A Dark Shadow

Akiro roared with rage as he looked at Mira. "What is the meaning of this? it's a cub of our rivals, they must be destroyed for the safety of our food source. "

"Its probably a spy." Shira practically hissed the words. "Kill them both!"

"SHE'S not a spy, she's a lost cub I found a month or so back. I think we killed her family." Mira said softly, nuzzling Nia for a moment before continuing. "Anyone who wants to hurt her will answer to me first." She finished with an angry roar.

"Who cares if her family was killed, we compete with them for food, two less predators to worry about." One of the lionesses chimed bluntly. Mira turned to see Kita's older sister Kira. She sat there with a sort of bored expression, waiting for a moment when she could probably strike Mira and Nia.

"You should know of all people what its like to lose someone Kira. What about your best friend, my mother Kamaria…All because she fell in love with a male from another pride."

Kira's ears went back and she bared her teeth for a moment. "She made her choice." Kira answered with a snarl.

"And So have I." Mira hunched low arching her back upward, she sprang at Akiro. If she injured him, the lionesses would hesitate to chase her and she could make off with Nia. She lunged for the throat but was knocked into the side by another lioness lunging at her. Teeth bared, she found herself nose to nose with Kita.

"If anyone's going to kill him, it will be me," she whispered evilly in between throaty growls.

Mira's head shot up in surprise and she roared lunging for Kita. She clawed her cheek and left a long extended gash. Kita countered with a bite to the back of the neck. Pain filled Mira and she thrashed angrily, like a bucking buffalo, attempting to throw Kita. The other lionesses watched in a mixture of horror, anger, shock, and fear. Soran even hung back feeling helpless to save the one he loved. The rules were clear, when there was an issue between one lioness and another it was solved in one on one combat…not even Akiro was allowed to interfere, it was pride tradition. It could even lead to a fight to the death.

Mira snarled, her lips curled back in an angry smile. "I knew from the beginning you could never be trusted." The sun slowly was beginning to disappear behind the horizon and Mira's eyes took on a scary green glow. Kita's eyes glowed a orangish gold in the fading sunlight. They glistened with pure evil…and she lept ready to strike again. This time Mira found herself ready for the attack she dropped low causing Kita to slide and drag through dirt and crash into a rock. Temporarily unconscious she knew she didn't have long until Kita awoke from her pained state. She turned teeth glistening in the last remaining bit of sunlight. When she looked him in the eyes she spoke with clenced teeth.

"You will never be a true king. We are not slaves, we are equals." Kita began to stir again as she regained conciousness. "Never forget that ladies." She said as she skimmed through the lionesses of the pride before her eyes once more crossed Akiro's hate-filled ones. "And we will over power if provoked." She curled her lips up in an evil smile. She leapt for Kita grabbing her by the back of the neck, she used what strength she had to throw her against the nearby trees. Akiro roared signifying the battle was over, which meant playing fair wasn't an option anymore. Akiro leapt for her and she met him ready with her own claws She slashed him square on his cheek, and he sunk his teeth into the haunch of her back. She roared in pain and trashed left and right attempting to find a weak point within his attack. She couldn't reach him, her claws wouldn't stretch that far. She thrashed desperately but began to grow tired, she cast an almost pleading look in Soran's direction but he looked away, his head hung low. Her legs shook and she felt the end closing in, a roar echoed off the rocks of the cave and she couldn't quite define the search.

"Mommy!" Nia cried out in joy as she witnessed some lion saving her.

A Blur of black caught her eye and another snarl erupted in the air. Dazed and a little woozy from the pain, she turned to try to identify the source. He green eyes narrowed than widened in surprise when she realized it was her friend from the past, the one who disappeared many years ago. Her ears flattened as she bit back a snarl from being rescued again by her handsome stranger/friend she had met some time ago. He not only saved her life he saved Nia's. The lionesses snarled and roared cheering Akiro on in the fight to the death with the rogue lion. Kita regained conciousness but being injured in her attack against Mira she tucked tailed and scurried away quickly. Mira leapt for the rock stairs beside the cave and grabbed Nia by the scruff. All the lionesses incircled the stone while Kura and Akiro continued to battle. Soran stood by as if he was witnessing something as ordinary as a grasshopper hoppin through the grass. She pulled her lips back into a snarl as she gently held Nia between her teeth.

"What now Mommy?" Nia asked with pleading fear filled eyes.

"Looks like we need a new exit route." She whispered softly to Nia.


	8. A Strange Encounter

Mira snarled between her teeth at the lionesses that had begun to form a circle around the rocks. Carefully tucking Nia behind her, she glared at each of the lionesses.

"Don't any of you have a mind of your own? Wish for freedom? Akiro is wrong in his teachings, he never participates in teaching the cubs, social grooming…he eats and sleeps and tells us what to do." Mira roared in frustration. "I for one am tired of being in chains." Roaring continued in the background as she watched the Black lion and Akiro struggle for the upper paw. She saw some of the lionesses hesitate in their trek for blood. Some whispered thoughts of agreements, other whispered thoughts of discontent. Mira paused for a moment longer assessing the situation before continuing on. "I will not be a slave to him any longer. The hierarchy will be equal in my own pride." She bared her teeth at the lionesses who took a step closer to her, murder in their eyes. "Call me a traitor but my loyalties lie to my heart. Nia will not be harmed."

She snarled again leaping directly for the crowd of lionesses. She leapt for Shira teeth snapping and claws ready. Shira rolled in their deathly embrace snapping and slashing, Mira felt a snap near her tail and new she was being pursued by the others as well. She snarled rolling off of Shira and backing up slightly, eyes glowing in the darkness. Some of the lionesses stood there, clearly confused as who to follow. Soran looked away from Mira, guilt in his eyes. She looked around at her pursuers and her heart sank. She had expected Shira and Kira, but there was lioness she never expected to see join their group. Sweet young Lila, born a few months after Mira, she was always so gentle and kind. Her fur was such a soft blonde, and she had a half mane that sort of draped over her face, covering one eye slightly. Her eyes were such a bright and ice like blue. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Mira, and a strange grin spread across her muzzle.

Mira crouched ready to spring at them. Lila smiled and Shira and Kira began there trek toward her. Kira leapt and Mira met her with extreme force. They collided into each other tumbling to the ground in a fury of teeth and claws. She expected Shira to pursue her next, but a second attack never came. She broke off the attack with Kira and jumped back. Snarling she glanced around and gasped in surprise. Lila was protecting her from Shira! She was only pretending to be on their side, Mira's heart leapt with joy as she watched Lila defend her.

"Lila!" Mira called out to her, Swiping at Shira whos jaws snapped inches away from her neck. She ran to her,angling their backs so that they were connected toward the hip, The other lionesses wouldn't attack, they just needed to keep their eyes on the enemy. Mira leapt for Nia than taking her by the scruff. She climbed atop the cave with her claws, and watched as Lila followed behind. Looking back at her former pride, her heart sank, the family she has known her entire life would now be her enemy. Lila roared than, a mournful but powerful roar and mira remembered that she wasn't the only one who had lost something today. One last glance as Kurayami and Akiro, she darted off before Shira and Kira managed to pursue. They weren't as good a leaper or hunter as Mira, but it wouldn't take long for them to figure out how to get to the top of the cave. Quickly she ran for the secret Niche, knowing soon they would have to leave even that for safety.

She moved the rock aside and dropped Nia down inside of it. "Stay here." She growled fiercely to emphasize her point. Moving the rock back into place she turned to talk to Lila.

"You betrayed the pride." It was not a question but a statement of surprise.

Lila nodded, "Shira and Kira hated me anyways." she said nervously…pawing at the ground nervously. "Akiro was considering choosing me for breeding, sort of like his second mate. They envied me for it.

She eyed her for a moment but than her gaze softened. "You wont be able to return if you have regrets, Akiro would tare your throat out."

She nodded again. "That cub there, she means a lot to you, I can tell. But why are you doing so much for something that isn't your own kind?"She paused for a moment,adding "Not that I think it's a bad thing but im curious."

"She deserves a life just as much as any lion cub,if a hyena, or a cheetah or a leopard, or even a rogue came along to one of our cubs…we wouldn't want them to kill it, so why should we kill their young. Nia is young, shes an innocent cub with a lot of life ahead of her, the sins of her family, or his species don't relate to us. Once you get to know her you fall in love with her."

Lila was about to reply when there was a rustling in the bushes and Mira automatically hunched over in defense. If someone would come for them she would die trying to protect Nia. A shape emerged and Mira's head jerked up in shock. Grinning from ear to ear was the Black lion from her childhood. He greeted her with a smile and blood stained fur. But all in all he looked just as she remembered. A blush crept up her cheeks turning her brown cheeks a little bit pink. Why was he here? It was like he was straight out of a dream, but why was here? What motive could he had possibly returned for and how did he show up at just the right moment when Akiro was going to kill her? She had so many questions for him, for this mysterious black lion from her past.


	9. Kurayami's Return

"Mira," He said softly, stepping closer to nuzzle her. Mira growled slightly in warning, but he ignored it. He nuzzled her gently, and she accepted reluctantly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him Sternly, "why did you attack Akiro?"

"His intent was as Malicious as his fathers, You should be thrilled I stepped in when I did." A Slightly cocky note entered his voice and Mira snarled.

"I am not helpless, Kurayami, I can take care of myself." She turned her back against him in a show of Defiance. Kura meerly smiled, nipping her ear gently before licking just under it.

She growled a warning, but he simply chuckled. "Don't I even get a hello after all these years?"

She ignored his question instead asking a few of her own. "Where have you been and how is it you showed up right as Akiro was about to…" Her voice trailed off reliving that memory. Some paw steps in the distance interrupted there argument. Mira pushed the boulder aside snatching Nia up quickly by the scruff of her neck. Lilah's eyes glowed with fear and anger. "Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but we got company and there coming fast."

"Whats going on Mommy?" Nia asked clearly scared. Mira didn't answer just kept running. They wouldn't chase them beyond the borders of the territory especially with Akiro being injured. Kuroyami roared a deep roar, and it took her a minute to realize he was calling out to the paw steps behind as a warning. The paws seemed to falter in there path in the dirt, and soon after an echo roar reached Mira's ears.

"They wont pursue any further, we don't have to run anymore, Its not the ones who attacked you Mira, they don't want a fight, but they said if we come into raidon territory we will be killed on site." Mira's eyes welled up at the thought of never being able to return to her homeland. She put Nia down and turned to Lilah and Kurayami.

"We need to find a place to live now, somewhere to beat the shade, preferably close to water. Recruitments are a necessity, Theres too much to do, in order to keep our territory and our food source out of the hand of enemies we'll need a few more lionesses." She turned to Kura and Lila. "Lila You've got cub duty for the moment, Find a shady area, perhaps in a bit of brush for camouflage, we'll come find you when we've found a decent territory. Please roar if theres any trouble."

Nia whimpered softly and Mira turned her attention to her. "Can't I go with you Mommy, Im scared and wanna be with you."

Mira bent down to Nia's level and nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry this trip is just for grownups we'll be back soon after we find a nice place to live." with that she licked her little ear and nodded to Lila to take over.

Lila Smiled down at Nia. "How about we go lay over there," Lila said pointing to an area with longer grass. "And Ill tell you a story of my younger days with Mi-I mean your Mom."

Nia yawned sleepily as it was already past her bedtime, "Okay Lila." She trotted along side her, taking one last glance behind her as Mira walked off with the mysterious black lion.

With that, Kurayami and Mira parted ways on a journey for a new den, they walked in silence for a bit, looking around for areas that would be suitable as a den. Mira glanced shyly over to Kurayami, admiring his features for a moment. He'd grown so tall, his muscles clearly showing now, he had no visible scars, and was not overly thin which meant he must have been doing good for himself. His eyes were as beautiful as ever, a soft blue that still took her breath away. It was than that she noticed his eyes were now meeting hers, she looked away quickly and strutted ahead as a show of defiance. He chuckled and stayed a few paces behind her. Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke.

"I've missed you dearly Mira." He said in that sweet and sort of seductive voice. She growled, he would not win her back so easily, he was gone for so long, she deserved answers.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked, choosing not to answer him.

"All around here, but nowhere near this particular area. I was quite a few miles away. I went looking to find out whatever happened to my family, for as long as I can remember Mira I've been on my own. Ever since I was a young cub, I've been alone, you think normally a cub wouldn't survive but I hunted small rodents and anything else I could find. Lifes never been easy, and when your leader chased me off, I wanted to learn who I was, find out if I had a pride, so I could come back for you and take you with me, Run away together like love struck teenagers." He looked up at the stars and his eyes shimmered, and as Mira looked back at him, her heart melted again. He looked at her, and his heart raced. The moonlight had her in a beautiful glow. He cleared his throat and continued.

"What I found well…it wasn't what I would have expected, I'm ashamed of who I was born to be." He lowered his head as he walked, the idea of what he was, what his families plans for him had been, it sickened him.

"What'd you find out?" Mira asked softly walking up to nuzzle him. He nuzzled her back licking her cheek. It felt great to have her back in his reach again.

"Well Mira, I found out I am-" There was a loud roar, one that sounded like someone was in pain. Mira instinctively ran towards the sound, to find a young lioness with a swollen belly trying to defend herself against a bunch of hyenas. Kurayami ran right into battle and Mira gasped in shock.

"Kura!" She cried out running after him, "Wait!" She bounded into action, batting at every hyena that came her way. The Lioness could only fend so many of them off she had scratches everywhere. "Kura you take the front Ill take the back, together we should be able to fend them off." Kura simply nodded, turning away from her ready for battle. He would save the pregnant lioness and show Mira that he would be a good protector to the pride, perhaps the lioness would even join them if she did not already have a pride. "Go away!" Mira cried out claws slashing at every hyena that had come into there path. Kurayami, slashed and bit at the hyenas until they either were gone or dead. Few lay dead on the ground but most of them had run off.

Mira heard a rustle in the bushes, and she tensed to fight off more, but instead what wandered out was a wobbly little hyena pup. It couldn't speak, it probably could barely see, but it wandered out into the midst of its enemies as if its life wasn't in peril danger. Mira walked up to it, feeling sympathy for the poor pup. She looked to Kura pleadingly who shook his head. "Are you crazy? A Cheetah cub is one thing, but a hyena pup is another, what if she grows up and attacks the cubs?" he says sniffing at the hyena pup who pawed at his face curiously.

"She's so young, younger than Nia even was, Kura if we leave her here, she'll die. She doesn't know the life of her family members, that there scavengers, the thoughts have not been put into her head yet…we could save her raise her like one of our own."The lioness who said nothing until now walked up to Mira and sat down beside her.

"I owe you my life, and I think I agree with you, if it were my cub I wouldn't want it to be left out there alone, I'd hope that someone would feel just like you and wish to take it in…But Kura's also right, what if it does grow up to be a killer? I say when she gets older we keep a close eye on her, by the time she's a teenager she'll be well enough to take care of herself…That way if she shows signs of aggression we make her leave knowing she can handle herself."

Kurayami nodded, hesitant about taking the pup in still, but knew Mira would not leave the idea alone. "So does this mean you will join us?" He registered the young lioness's words.

"Yes, I Could use the protection, especially with my unborn cub. I was attacked by a rogue during my season, so this cub and I have nowhere to go."

"Than you will stay with us." He wandered up to Mira and nuzzled her worriedly as she played with the pup. "Are you alright?"

She blushed focusing on the pup for a moment before responding. 'I'm fine Kura. Just a little scratch on my other shoulder nothing to worry about." He licked the wound than licked her nuzzling again. "if I could always keep you safe I would." he said sweetly causing her to blush again. She nuzzled him back for a moment than wandered up to the young lioness to ask her name.

Kurayami looked around him one last time to make sure the cubs mother was not alive…when he was satisfied knowing noone would attack them to get to the cub he picked it up by the scruff and wandered off to catch up with the rest of the group.


	10. A Cruel Intervention

Akiro roared with bloodlust and anger, he couldn't believe the clan had let the little bitch get away. He knew he should have listened to Akuma and killed her when his father killed her mother, but he thought the lioness would be obedient and quiet, like the others. He swiped at a nearby puddle of water and began his pacing again clearly agitated. One of the lionesses, Nova, peeked in on him.

"Sir?" is All she had to say when Akiro turned around and slashed her cheek. Blood began to gush down her face and she winced in pain but laid submissively on the ground.

"WHAT?" He demanded angrily, "I told none of you to bother me unless it was absolutely important." He snarled between closed teeth. He was completely on edge.

Nova winced timidly. "I'm sorry sir but the other lionesses they were concerned you might be-"

"I'm fine." He cut in, growling under his breath. He paced away from her again looking at his reflection in the puddle he had smacked at earlier. He had many minor scratches and bruises from the black lion. A Decent chunk was taken out of his ear, but it was scabbed over and slowly healing, his mane was caked in blood, mostly his. He had a few rough scratches on his cheek, but for the most part they shouldn't heal with too much scarring. His worse injury was his ear and his pride. Beaten by that pathetic rogue his father shooed away back when. He roared again and Nova laid down and flattened herself to the ground, shivering in fear. Akiro's eyes glowed in the darkness of the cave making him look even more angry.

"You are dismissed…" He said with finality, "Only bother me again, if you're bringing me a portion of the food."

"Y-yes sir." She said bowing her head submissively and ducking out of the room.

Nova winced as her cheek throbbed from being clawed. She ducked past the other lionesses so they wouldn't see her fresh mark until she had a chance to look for herself. She sighed as she walked to the river staring at her reflection in the water. This wasn't the first time he had struck her. When they were cubs together, along with Mira and Soran, Akiro was a bit older than the rest, a teenager when they were still just cubs. He was always prone to much more violent tendencies too, when they all use to play wrestle as a cubs, Akiro was the worst. Noone wanted to restle with him because of the way he was. A small chunk out of her own ear, and some scars on her front legs said it all. He was always ruthless and she never really liked him. Her ears flattened and she stared angrily at her reflection for some time willing herself to not cry. A rustle nearby told her she was not alone, she turned around and bared her teeth, expecting it to be Kira Or Shira coming to taunt her.

"Woah, Easy Nova…its just me," A Young silver colored lioness stepped from the shadows of the night. Her icey blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight and the dots around her eyes seemed even more visible. Nova turned her head away back into the shadows, she didn't want Yuki to see her new marks. Yuki approached her and studied her expression and her eyes sort of hardened with hatred. "He did it again to you didn't he?" she growled under her breath, "Injured or not, he has no right to take his anger out on you, especially being the youngest. You did nothing wrong."

Nova's tears began to hit the ground and a whimper laced with the growl escaped her throat. "I wonder how Mira is doing…if she's happier now that she's escaped Akiro…Oh Yuki I should have run away with them…"

"Its alright now Nova," She said soothingly. "we'll get this settled im going to go teach that brute a lesson he wont easily forget."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A Sleek but muscular black lioness appeared from the shadows. "From peaking in on him earlier…he's in a pretty sour mood even after attacking Nova. If you guys go in there now you may just end up dead. He's not focusing on reason or how much he might need us, he's enraged."

Yuki glared at the lioness. "And how do you know all this Mercury?"

"My coat helps me blend into the dark shadows of the cave, he was ordering Kira and Shira out on another search party which means we're stuck with late night hunting duty and we better bring back something good."

Yuki snarled in irritation. "That King is getting a bit to big for his crown, I would much rather be joining Mira about now. "

Nova chimed in next, "Her mother may have made some mistakes, but at least it was for the right reason. I'm certain if we talked to Mira we'd figure out why she spared the cheetah cub…"

"Hush now, both of you, before Someone Like Autumn overhears, last I knew the king gave her no task." Mercury's eyes scanned the darkness as her nose sniffed the air for any sign that they may not be alone.

Nova pawed at the ground, clearly depressed. Her new mark was undoubtedly going to scar…and the last thing she felt like doing was hunting. She thought back to all the times Akiro had done wrong, the pain he had caused to her, in her and tears began to poor out of her tightly closed eyes. Her claws dug into the ground, and a fear burst forth, causing her to shiver and her legs to buckle.

"Nova!" Yuki called to her in panic. "Mercury, whats wrong with her?!" She demanded anxiously.

"I'm okay.." Nova managed to choke out, still surrounded by all the painful memories associated with Akiro. She couldn't be here anymore…she was tired of the pain he caused, the anger that struck fear into her heart. She stood up firmly, looking at her reflection one last time, she found it staring angrily back at her. Yes, tonight, she would run away and find Mira, and beg her for forgiveness. She would ask if she could join Lila and her on whatever it was they planned to do.

*meanwhile*

Mira yawned exhaustedly as the search for new and far territory continued….It had been three days since they all last left the Raidon pride and been attacked by the hyenas. Nia lay curled up next to her, snuggled up into her side for warmth. Kurayami was patrolling the general area keeping a watchful eye for danger. She felt safe with Kurayami, it wasn't that she didn't, but somehow she still couldn't seem to sleep. They had not gotten anywhere in there travels, where they had places to stay temporarily they were far to open and vulnerable for Nia and the cub to come.

She had learned that the Rogue lioness's name was Ayami, she was accidentally separated from her pride some time ago and during one of her many seasons alone, she gave into a wandering male. It was only one night and she hasn't seen him since…her guess was that the male didn't even know he had gotten her pregnant. Mira glanced over at Ayami and Lila both seemed to be sleeping peacefully, the urge to pace was strong, but she wouldn't leave Nia alone. She looked beyond Nia now, to the strange baby of the group the hyena pup. She quietly yipped in her sleep as she dreamed, kicking her legs against whatever she was dreaming of. Mira curled her tail gently around the pup, in hopes of comforting it as it slept next to Nia. When the kicking ceased, she stared out on the horizon again her heart aching for many reasons.

Losing her home didn't hurt so much as losing some of the lionesses she had seen as companions, as friends. Her heart also ached as She remembered Soran , the guilty and resigned look he had given her as his father closed down on her neck. She growled softly under her breath as to not wake the children. She couldn't believe that she was almost starting to care for him, maybe even- she stopped that thought short with an angry snort and laid her head on her paws. It would never happen, childhood friend or not, if he couldn't be bothered to rescue her, she wouldn't waste her thoughts on him. Her thoughts wondered out to her pride mates though and how they all faired with Akiro injured. She may hate half the pride, but she had some friends there too.

*Back at the Raidon Pride territory*

Akiro roared, loud and deep, it echoed through the cave with malice and hate. The hunting party was taking way too long, he was becoming very irritable. Autumn answered his call.

"Yes Master?" She practically purred the words. His ears perked at her interest in him, but he quickly dismissed it, there'd be other opportunities for _that_.

"Where are the lionesses with the food, Its long past time for me to eat…" He growled irritably and began pacing. Autumn flashed back to the three lionesses that had been gathered together talking in hush tones. She had attempted to hear what they were saying, but she couldn't get close enough without looking suspicious. Instead she decided to tell the King what she knew.

"Master," she said thoughtfully lost in thought, "I saw them gathered together earlier in the night, they were talking in hushed tones…I thought that maybe they were discussing the hunting tactics…but since they havent returned maybe they were up to something."

Akiro roared and slashed the puddle with all his might, the water sprayed everywhere and Autumn wrinkled her nose slightly from getting wet.

Akiro smirked than and slowly walked up to Autumn pressing his body against hers, he looked her in the eyes. Autumn was the easiest of all the lionesses to manipulate into what he wanted. She was a copycat and loved to do good by pleasing her master. It was all too easy to do what came next. "Autumn," he purred in a semi-seductive tone. "You did so well telling me all this information you will be rewarded for your work…" he paused and walked away from her attempting to hide his evil smile. "If you track down Nova and bring her to me."

Autumn was in season, he knew as much from the way she stared at him, her legs partially spread apart. The look she gave him said she would agree to the terms he had just given her if it meant satisfaction. Akiro settled into some leaves and and dead grass he had strewn together to soften the injuries from before. He would be satisfied in more than one way tonight…he would make that little Nova pay for thinking she could just up and run away like Mira did. Noone would have that kind of freedom anymore. He rest his head on his paws and decided he may as well get some rest before the real fun began tonight.


End file.
